dramafandomcom-20200222-history
Beyond
Details *'Chinese title:' X元素 **'pinyin:' X Yuánsù *'English title:' Beyond *'Episodes:' 20 *'Broadcast network:' MediaCorp Channel 8 *'Broadcast period:' 24 December 2012 to *'Air time:' 9:00-10:00 PM; Monday to Friday Synopsis Had it not been for that incident, Jiang Wei would have led a blissful life with his wife Shen Meichen. Perhaps it might not be as perfect as he imagined, but life would surely be far better. Three years ago, Jiang Wei was an Investigation Officer in the police force, well-known for being a “super sleuth”. If he had not eschewed opportunistic means and stuck to his sense of righteousness, he would probably have risen to a senior position a long time ago. Of course he does not mind nor does this bother him. To him, nothing is more important than living according to his own terms. The fact was, a hard-nosed person like Jiang Wei would find it difficult to attract any girl, yet surprisingly, there was a sweet and gentle girl who fell for, and was even willing to marry him. Some guys just had all the luck! That day, feeling delighted and excited, Jiang Wei arrived at the steps of the church. Intoxicated by an overwhelming sense of bliss, he awaited his future wife, Meichen. But with the minutes ticking by, why was there no sign of her? When the waiting became longer than usual, he quickly dashed into the changing room, but Meichen was nowhere in sight… Jiang Wei searched madly for Meichen everywhere, but she seemed to have evaporated, leaving neither trace nor clue. Just like that – she disappeared out of the blue. It has been three years. Jiang Wei deliberately avoided kin and kith, and resigned from the police force. All for the sake of locating Meichen. All these years, he considered countless possibilities, and deduced the reasons for Meichen’s disappearance; maybe Meichen was running away from the marriage, but where had she run to? Maybe Meichen was dead, but where was her body? Unable to accept this baffling situation, he was determined to find out the truth! Having exhausted his savings, Jiang Wei resorted to being a private investigator. He began with cases of missing persons, and befriended a girl by the name of Yang Zhiqing along the way. They unwittingly discovered that some people did not really vanish but have travelled to another dimension. Actually, many “tunnels” existed in our world; as long as you knew the way, you could enter another dimension via these tunnels. Like seeing a ray of hope, Jiang Wei concluded that Meichen must have accidentally fallen into a nameless dimension and failed to locate the exit. He had to find a way to rescue Meichen! Jiang Wei’s chance encounter with the lively and optimistic Zhiqing was perhaps a sign that Heaven had not forsaken him but had given him hope to persevere. Thereafter, he and Zhiqing became partners who specialized in tracing missing persons, except that it took them into strange dimensions inaccessible to people in general. Thus began their series of adventures. As time went by, Jiang Wei realised that he had fallen for Zhiqing. However, he could not let go of his fiancée. The situation reached a stalemate. Yang Zhiqing had pair of extraordinary eyes. Zhiqing was struck by myopia 5 years ago. When her vision blurred, she suddenly saw her mother Zhang Chuiyan turn into a clown – her face was painted white with a red round nose, and wearing a perpetual grin. She wore a colourful and baggy costume. Initially, Zhiqing found it amusing and told her mother about it, but the latter reprimanded her for speaking nonsense. Zhiqing insisted that she saw her mother transform herself into a clown. Later, Zhiqing found out that she was the only one who could see it. Subsequently, Zhiqing noticed that her mother wore a clownish grin but often shed tears. It turned out that her mother tried her best to please her close ones. She played the role of a clown in public but in truth, she was suffering in silence. Gradually, it dawned on Zhiqing that she could see through someone’s inner world whenever her vision blurred. What was actually on one’s mind appeared as a form in her eyes. Zhiqing was unable to accept this strange phenomenon because she could see the inner anguish of people whom she could not help. She suffered a mental breakdown as a result. Desperate, her mother admitted her into a mental asylum to receive treatment. During her stay, Zhiqing came into contact with a number of mental patients, and discovered that many among them were psychics. Like her, they were little understood by most people, who forcibly classified them as mental patients. Xu Wenbin, a kind psychiatrist, helped Zhiqing to prescribe a pair of spectacles for her myopia. Once her vision became clear, everything resumed to normal. Wenbin advised her against recounting to others what she could see, and to wear her glasses if she wished to lead a normal life, to turn herself into a normal person so as to fit into the environment. Zhiqing was reluctant to do so because she did not see the need to hide the truth. But to return to her parents, she had no choice but to hide her extra-sensory perception. Zhiqing’s father, Yang Guoli, abandoned his family to escape a mountain of debts. Henceforth, she and her mother fended for each other. They ran a stall in a coffee shop. Zhiqing continued to behave like a “normal person”, and even when she saw something bizarre, she did not dare to tell anyone. That was, until she met “Weirdo PI”, Jiang Wei. Jiang Wei encouraged Zhiqing not to be afraid of what others thought of her. Since her special powers were a gift from God, she should use them in an altruistic way. Zhiqing marveled at Jiang Wei for living such a carefree lifestyle. She admired Jiang Wei from the bottom of her heart and was moved by his love for his fiancé. Therefore, she decided to assist Jiang Wei in finding his fiancée, doubling up as a PI assistant. Through a series of adventures, Zhiqing slowly realised that she, too, was looking for a person. That person was her original self. She must learn to stop negating herself. During one of these adventures, Jiang Wei and Zhiqing crossed into another dimension known as “parallel world”. To his consternation, Jiang Wei was reunited with his fiancée Shen Meichen who had been missing for three years. But Jiang Wei has long fallen in love with Zhiqing. With his fiancée and new love before him, how should Jiang Wei make a choice? Faced with Wenbin who loved her dearly, how should Zhiqing decide between the two men? In the “parallel world”, Jiang Wei finally confronted the deep secret in his heart. What exactly was it? “Beyond” will unravel the mysteries. Watch out for it! Main Cast * LI Nan Xing as 江伟 Jiang Wei * Jeanette Aw as 杨芷晴 Yang Zhiqing * Pierre Png as 许文斌 Xu Wenbin * Shaun Chen as 丘汉祥 Qiu Hanyang * Xiang Yun as 张翠燕 Zhang Cuiyan * Pamelyn Chee as 沈美辰 Shen Meichen * Rayson Tan as 陈大雨 Chen Dayu * Henry Thia as 杨国立 Yang Guoli * Sora Ma as 丽萱 Li Xuan * Yuan Shuai as 叶荣光 Ye Rongguang * Jerry Yeo as 世杰 Shi Jie External Links * Official Facebook Category:Singaporean 2012 Category:Queue